


Yes Daddy, I Will

by fournipplesau



Series: Pastel [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barista Harry Styles, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Styles, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edging, Flavored Lube, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Restraints, Rimming, Spanking, Top Louis Tomlinson, Writer Louis Tomlinson, because hello, long-haired Harry, vibrating plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fournipplesau/pseuds/fournipplesau
Summary: Louis smirks, arms crossed while admiring the scene in front of him. He had Harry exactly where he wanted him; desperate while blindfolded and tied up, and he was loving it. He feels drunk off the sight of his boyfriend spread out for him, naked, hard, and needy.Or the one where Harry distracts Louis while he works and gets the punishment he deserves, and so badly wants.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Pastel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031130
Comments: 16
Kudos: 220





	Yes Daddy, I Will

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: Do not translate or repost any of my work. This is a work of fiction and any character mentioned is of my own creation and do not reflect those in real life in any shape or form. I want to clarify everything is consensual but please read the tags, they are there for a reason! If anything is uncomfortable for you, please don't read further. Italics are more Louis' POV
> 
> Thank you to my Tumblr anon for the prompt. Thank you to my beta [coolnerdyandalone](https://coolnerdyandalone.tumblr.com/) who was awesome and super kind, and to [Gillian](https://uhohmorshedios.tumblr.com/) for giving it a read over and for their suggestions! I can't forget to thank my friend [Sus](https://lululawrence.tumblr.com/) for all of her help and tips as well, and for the constant encouragement!
> 
> Enjoy! If you'd like, I take prompts over on my [Tumblr](https://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/) xx

Harry shuffles his feet against the tile floor in small, quick movements, shoes squeaking as he does so. His arms are getting tired, and there's sweat trickling down his back and jaw. For once, the sun was actually shining, sky clear and bright. It was getting late, but it was still quite warm, and Harry's been at this for an hour. He curses that today of all days the sun had to show its face. 

With an exaggerated, loud grunt -as if it would contribute to his strength- he lifts the heavy box in his arms a bit higher, back arching as he weaves between the kitchen appliances. He's only been working at the cafe for half a year, but they've decided to put him in charge of unloading the goods from the truck every week. His manager told him that he was nice and tall to reach the places she and the other employees couldn't, and that his muscles were a benefit. He was perfect for the job, and Harry found it difficult to say no to people, especially small, older women who treated him so kindly. She was more a friend than a boss, and he never wanted to disappoint her. 

Harry didn't mind all that much; he enjoyed getting away from the busy bustle of customers for a bit, and the employees here at The Busy Bean helped Harry carry in deliveries when they could. But today they were swamped so all the employees were barely able to keep up with their own duties, let alone help Harry with his. Some days were just like this, where nothing goes his way. Already, he had dropped a box containing new coffee pots, spilled beans all over the floor, and now he had sweat through his uniform in a horribly unattractive manner. He just wanted to be home, in his bed, wrapped up in a blanket, his boyfriend’s arms, or maybe both. 

Harry lifts the box onto a shelf and labels it with today's date in black marker and his messy scrawl, before capping the marker and shoving it back in his pocket. He places his hands on his hips and takes a moment to breathe. As he stands in the dimly lit corner of the kitchen and leans his side against the shelf, rolling his shoulders and stretching his neck, he sighs with relief that he had finally finished moving the last box. Before he could head back to thank the truck driver, he hears the kitchen doors banging open and a female voice shouting his name from the doorway of the kitchen. 

"Hey, Harry!" 

Harry jumps, startled, and his hand flies to his chest to rest over his heart. His ears are left ringing from the loud interruption after they had gotten used to the quiet of the kitchen. He turns around to face his manager, eyes wide. "Jesus, Cindy," he huffs, heart racing, "you scared the shit out of me." 

She rolls her eyes and walks closer, sticking a demanding arm out towards him. "Gimme," she says, pointing at Harry’s apron. He gives her a confused look but his arms reach back to untie it nevertheless. She gestures impatiently, "your shift ended half an hour ago, and someone is here to pick you up." Harry lifts the apron over his head, and before he even has the chance to fold it, she takes it from him. Harry arches his eyebrows -sometimes Cindy could be a touch aggressive and impatient. 

His fingers scratch his chin as he thinks: he only knows a handful of people here since he only just recently moved here. "To pick me up? I usually walk home." Harry says, fixing his hair that he feels sticking to his neck. Cindy places a hand on his back, pushing Harry towards the doors in a hurry, like her life was on the line. 

"Yes," she huffs, balling the apron up and throwing it to the side onto the edge of the sink. She ignores it when it slips to the floor. "A man; short, scruffy. Looks like an angry hamster. He is, by the way. Angry. So get out of here, I'm afraid if you take any longer he will kick your arse." She gives Harry a small smile. "Or mine." 

Harry's nose crinkles and his head falls back as a loud cackle escapes his lips. When it occurs to him how loud he had been, he covers his mouth with the back of his hand, giggling into it. "That hamster is my boyfriend. He said he'd be busy today, so he's the last person I expected to come and pick me up." He pushes open the doors that separate the kitchen and the dining area of the cafe, and immediately finds Louis at the counter, accepting a to go cup of fresh hot coffee. He turns to see Harry, and a smile spreads across his face automatically, just as it always does when he’s in Harry's presence. 

_"There you are, love." Louis says happily, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist, and taking a sip of his coffee. The hot liquid feels warm all the way down, and he sighs, recognizing that he needed the caffeine more than he initially thought. He leaves a quick peck on Harry's cheek before glaring at Cindy, gesturing to the doors she and Harry came out of seconds ago. "Did you get lost back there?" he asks._

When Louis is irritated he loses his filter, and Harry already saw the rude remark swimming in Louis' brain before Louis even spoke. Harry gently slaps the back of his hand against Louis' chest. Louis' first visit here and he's already goofed it up. No one is going to believe he's actually a bag of marshmallows. "Lou! That wasn't appropriate," he hisses, blushing in embarrassment. Louis mumbles out a sorry to Harry, then apologies to Cindy with a tired smile. Harry removes Louis' arm from around him to hold Louis' hand in his, entwining their fingers. "Sorry, Cindy. If he doesn't get his coffee he can be pretty snarky. We should go, though. See you Monday?" Harry asks with a hopeful tone, silently asking if he just got fired. Cindy nods, waving a hand telling them she understands, and bids them goodbye, but Harry is unsure of her tone. 

_Louis tugs on Harry's hand, sipping his coffee once more, already starting to feel better. "Let’s go, I have a lot of work to do." Louis makes a mental note to do something nice for Cindy next time. He admits it was a terrible first impression, and he feels guilty that he put Harry through that. No doubt Harry will have some explaining to do when he returns to work. Louis pushes the thoughts away, instead focusing on the comforting warmth of Harry's large hand in his._

Harry follows Louis out of the cafe and down the street where he parked. He furrows his eyebrows after Louis’ comment. "If you were so busy why did you come? I've walked home almost every day since I started working here." Louis' car comes into view, and Louis unlocks it with the remote. "And you didn't even text me. What if I had left early and you were already on your way?" 

Louis drops Harry's hand and quickly opens the passenger side door for Harry to slip in; Harry takes mental note of how much of a gentleman Louis is despite his tiny outbursts every now and then. Louis doesn't say anything until he's seated himself behind the steering wheel, and has buckled up. He puts his coffee in the cup holder and shrugs. "I needed a break. And some air. Plus we were out of coffee, and I quite enjoy the coffee you bring home from work, so I thought why not. I wasn't planning on it taking this long, thank you very much." He retorts, looking around before pulling out onto the road. "Would have just gone to the shop for more coffee." 

"Hey!" Harry laughs. He presses the button that controls his window, cracking it open a bit. The wind messes his hair up immediately, long curls blowing every which way. "You know, it's not my fault. I can't just drop what I'm doing when the clock hits six and call it a day. No task left unfinished. I'd like to keep this job, thank _you_ very much." He giggles as he pulls his hair back into a messy bun with the elastic around his wrist, pulling a few stray stands out of his mouth. 

_Louis only hums in response, squeezing Harry's knee and keeping his hand there. There's not much to say, he thinks. Usually he'd have an opinion about Harry's job - one that Harry doesn't like hearing about, so he decides not to say anything. He's always telling Harry that he works far too hard, and that he doesn't necessarily need the job; to which Harry replies every time, "it's not about the money, Lou," which, it's not, Louis supposes. He knows Harry enjoys being busy. But he does overwork himself. Louis would insist on part time, telling Harry that since they don't need the money, why not spend the time he's not working helping Louis out. But Harry is stubborn, and insists on being as independent as possible._

Harry looks at Louis, watching as he bites his lip. Harry knows he's deep in thought, and he thinks Louis looks the most gorgeous when he's thinking; eyes focussed, lip between his teeth, and glasses perched on his nose. He’s lucky that he gets to see Louis like that often, while Louis worked on his writing. To Harry, he was always sexy, but when he was working...well it did things to Harry that he couldn't mention, or explain. 

He tries to clear his mind, averting his eyes from Louis. "Did you eat?" Harry asks, voice cracking. He rests his hand on top of Louis' over the gearshift and glances down at them, blushing. He's thankful that Louis doesn't seem to notice. "Should we stop for something?" There's a rumbling coming from his own stomach, and he's far too lazy to cook. 

_Louis shoots him a quick, surprised smile while already turning down the street towards a McDonald's. He hadn't eaten all day, locked away in the office with a cup of cold, forgotten coffee that he drank anyways. "You read my mind. I'm starving."_

Harry laughs, and already knowing where they were going, says, "I want chicken nuggets please." Louis pulls his wallet out of his back pocket, handing it to Harry to find his card. 

Louis eats while he drives, much to Harry's dismay. He hated when Louis distracted himself while driving, but Louis insisted this time he had to break the rules. He needed as much time as possible to work on his novel, and didn’t need to be wasting time on trivial things like eating. "My deadline is in a few days," he had said around a mouthful of his burger. "I don't even think I have time to use the loo." He was only slightly exaggerating, but either way Harry knew better than to argue with Louis. 

Harry eats his meal too, much slower than Louis, and watches the cars pass on the other side of the road, counting all the red cars he sees to occupy himself. He turns the radio on at low volume and hums along as he chews, noticing the sky slowly changing colour. 

When they arrive home, Louis unlocks their door and Harry is filled with a sense of relief at crossing the threshold, stepping into their house. He loves being home. It's where he is most comfortable, where he can do whatever feels safe and puts him at ease, and it’s filled with everything he likes. He loves his bed, and the way Louis' side always smells like him. Loves Louis' large book collection occupying almost every shelf, and the cat toys strewn across the floor. 

"It's so nice to be home. Glad I have the weekend off to spend with you." Harry says. He hears a meow and looks down to see Minnie at his feet, rubbing herself against his legs. He picks her up and she cuddles into his chest. "And you too." He laughs. 

_Louis has to tear his eyes away from the cuteness in front of him. There's a tugging at his heart, and it's moments like these that makes him realise how lucky he is to call Harry his. He gives Harry a quick peck on the lips and pats Minnie on the head. "You do. But not tonight. I'll be in the office. Please don't interrupt. Once I get going, I really don't want to stop. I might be up late so if you're tired, don't wait up."_

Harry pouts, bottom lip protruding outwards. Louis turns away from him and keeps walking, even as Harry says, "You know I can't sleep without you!" 

Louis doesn't look back, but replies, "You can sleep just fine, Haz." Harry watches Louis walk up the stairs and disappear. He hates when Louis works late, preferring to spend time with him after a long day. He puts their cat down and heads to their lounge to watch a movie. 

He gets comfortable, grabbing the blanket from the back of the sofa, draping it over his body and snuggling into it. It smells like home, and it masks the smell of coffee on his clothes. He instantly feels cozy and relaxed. Minnie ends up joining him again, falling asleep on his stomach as he chooses something to watch. 

_Upstairs, Louis closes the door to the office and settles into his chair, everything on the desk exactly where he left it. He pushes his glasses up his nose with a single finger before opening his laptop, eyes scanning over what he's got so far. The previous words he wrote stare back at him and he tries to continue where he left off. It only takes moments before his fingers are moving across the keyboard swiftly, words flowing through his fingertips with ease._

*-*-* 

Harry had already started a second movie, and when he looks at the time, it reads 9pm. It has been two hours, and it occurs to him Louis hasn't left the office once. He pauses it, and places Minnie at his feet - who makes a squeaking sound as she stretches - before getting up, bones cracking and muscles stiff. It was getting late, and he thought of going to get coffee before the shop closed, but decided against it. They could both deal with tea for now. 

He pulls out two mugs, one with a cheesy couple's photo they took years ago, and one with a middle finger emoji. They were given as a housewarming gift by Niall. Harry reminds himself to shoot him a text tomorrow. 

As he waits for water to boil he scrolls through social media, liking a few posts and laughing at cat videos his mum sends him. There's a few I miss you's and and a few I love you guys, and Harry sends her a short but sweet message, apologising for the lack of communication before turning his attention to the screeching kettle. 

After he prepares the tea the way Louis likes it, a little bit of milk with no sugar, he carefully carries it upstairs, keeping his eyes on the hot liquid sloshing around. He knocks on the door gently, as to not startle Louis, and creaks the door open a bit. When he peeks in, he notices Louis, focused on his work, seemingly unaware of Harry's presence. Harry clears his throat, pushing into the room fully. "Lou?" he asks quietly, watching Louis save his work. 

"What’s up, love?" Louis replies, leaning back into his chair. 

Harry hands him the tea, which he accepts graciously. "Thought you could use a cuppa. Why don't you stretch a bit? You look stiff," Harry offers. 

Louis smiles, taking a sip of his tea. "Thank you, baby." He stands up and stretches, shirt riding up and exposing his belly. "Come give me a kiss. Just a quick one." 

Harry loves it when Louis calls him baby, especially so if it's in a soft voice, and Louis knows it. Harry wraps his arms around Louis' neck, fingers playing with his soft hair. He leans down and captures Louis' lips in his own, noticing the way Louis presses back just a little bit harder. He closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of Louis moving with him, gentle smacking sounds filling the quiet room. 

_Louis digs his fingers into Harry's hips, tongue softly poking out to meet Harry's bottom lip. Harry whines, high in his throat, fingers gripping the front of Louis' shirt, rocking his hips forwards. Louis pulls away, eyes flicking to Harry's lips, shiny and delicious, then to his eyes. The beautiful green is barely visible behind his blown pupils, and Louis shivers. "As much as I love kissing you, I really need to finish what I've got going, love. And I know I won't be able to stop if we continue. But thank you for the tea. I'll be out in a bit," he says reassuringly._

Harry shifts on his feet, jeans tight at the crotch as his erection strains against the zipper. "Fine, but you better not be too tired after, because I would really enjoy having sex with you tonight," he says bluntly. 

Louis chuckles, shaking his head. "Go now. We will see about that later. I'm almost done, and I thought I said not to distract me." 

Harry sighs, leaving Louis with one last kiss, closing the door behind him. When he's in the hallway, he presses a palm to his cock, leaning against the doorframe. He's not surprised he's in this state. They haven't had sex for a few days, and Louis looked so, so good with his glasses, dishevelled hair and cute smile. He groans, pushing himself off the frame and heads towards their bedroom. A shower would help, he's sure of it. 

The shower in their ensuite is massive, meant for two people, and was equally as big as their tub. Harry definitely doesn't think about what they'd be doing if Louis had joined him. He strips and runs the water, leaving it on the cooler side. At first the temperature makes him flinch, but his body soon gets used to it, and it feels refreshing rather than startling. 

He washes up, and knowing he always ends up getting his way, he spends a little extra attention on his backside. But then it occurs to him that it might have been a bad idea to do so, as his cock twitches, still hard. He was wrong earlier, this didn't help. Suddenly the purpose of the cold shower is thrown out of the window as he teases himself with soapy fingers, pressing them inside of himself slowly. He rests his forehead on the wall of the shower, letting out a shaky breath. 

He fully intended to just give himself a thorough cleaning, but instead finds himself biting back moans, two fingers deep inside of him, and cock leaking. He thrusts his fingers in and out steadily, and when he feels heat building in his stomach, orgasm approaching, he stops and reluctantly pulls out. 

The water gets colder, but he doesn't complain. Instead, he finishes up and only steps out when the temperature becomes unbearable. He's still hard and not sure how long he can wait, already worked up. He also knows he's not allowed to come without Louis' permission. They've set ground rules when it came to their sex life. What Louis says, goes. Harry was used to this by now, but it never got easier to ignore the hardness between his legs when Louis was busy, and he was just begging to be touched. It takes all of his willpower not to touch himself now, as he thinks about Louis while drying off. It's difficult, and he feels like a teenager unable to control his urges. 

Harry took his time with his post-shower routine, and even managed to think of something else for a short while. But now, spread on their bed thinking of Louis again, he was fully hard against his belly, all previous attempts of calming down in the bin. It never takes much for Harry; Louis' smile could turn him on. Louis had been the only person to make Harry feel this way, though. He was also the only one Harry had ever been sure of. 

He blinks up at the ceiling, pursing his lips in thought. He knew once he got like this, he wouldn't be satisfied until he got what he wanted. He scratches at his chest, and an idea occurs to him. He's not allowed to come, but Louis never said anything about playing. Louis never said anything about teasing; in fact he encouraged Harry to push the limit. Besides, if Harry came without permission, Louis got to punish him the next time, and Harry never protested that. 

He rolls to the side, hanging over the edge of the bed to root around for one of their many boxes. Harry knew by feel which one contained all of his personal toys. His hand hits the box and he pulls it out, crawling back onto the bed. 

When he opens it, he's able to smell the sugary sweet scent of their candy apple lube. He pulls it out, along with his favourite plug - black, with a small, fluffy pink tail - then places the box on the floor. 

Their office is just next to their bedroom, so he’s aware he has to be as quiet as possible. But the thought of Louis overhearing him, knowing Harry was pleasuring himself, sends shivers down his spine. Knowing Louis would be brainstorming ways to teach him a lesson. The thought of doing this in secret though was just as thrilling. He opts to stay quiet, popping the cap of the lube and warming some between his thumb and two fingers. 

He lets out an unsteady breath, spreading his legs and reaching down. His forearm brushes the tip of his cock and his legs quiver. He bites his lip, holding in a moan, and pushes two slippery fingers inside, just long enough until he knows he can fit a third in without much of a burn. It doesn't take long until he feels stretched enough and he's thankful, desperate to feel full with the plug. 

Grabbing the plug, he admires its large size. He's quick to lube it up, carefully, avoiding the tail getting messy. With shaky hands he positions the plug, pushing in slowly and gently. He can feel himself stretch over it, and it stings. He stops when it's half way in and takes a breather. He hasn't used it in a long time and forgot how big it was, but once he's used to it he has no problems getting the whole thing nestled between his cheeks fully. 

He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and relaxes his legs. When he feels like his legs won't betray him, he gets up and digs around a drawer for one of his oversized sweaters. He pulls a light grey zip up out and puts it on, zipping it up but leaving his chest exposed. The zip up comes almost mid thigh, but easily covers the pink tail of the plug. The fabric is light and baggy, but does nothing to hide his erection. 

A surge of heat rushes through his veins as he leaves the room, a bottle of lube forgotten on the bed. His bare feet leave the plush carpet of their room and hit the wood floor in the hallway. It's cold, so he tiptoes to the office door quickly, putting his ear against it and knocking gently. He heard Louis say, "Come in!" so he fixes the sweater over his shoulders, arms positioned in front of him as he walks in. 

Louis isn't paying attention, and Harry is a little thankful for that, not wanting Louis to know what he’s up to just yet. He swiftly makes his way towards Louis and stands behind him, hands on his shoulders. "How's it going, Lou?" he asks, innocently. 

Louis stretches and cracks his fingers with a groan. Tilting his head back, he looks at Harry with a lazy smile. "Alright. I just have a bit left to do. I could go for another cup of tea, if you don't mind making more." His smile turns into a cheeky grin. 

Harry raises an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?" His fingers dig into Louis' shoulders as he massages them, and Louis sighs happily, melting into Harry's touch. His shoulders were stiff, and he had been ignoring the pain for a while now. Low, pleased sounds crawl up his throat and Harry feels himself respond under his sweater. He presses into the back of Louis' chair, Louis oblivious to what he was trying to achieve. "Do you think I could get something in return, then?" he asks. 

_His voice has changed - it's lower, and drips with lust. Louis knows that voice all too well. Louis didn't realise he had closed his eyes. When he opens them and meets Harry's, he can't exactly tell what Harry is thinking, but it’s obvious he's got a few mischievous thoughts swimming around._

Harry sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and smiles. Louis hums, reaching a hand up to twirl Harry's damp hair around his finger. "What would you like, baby?" he asks. Harry's eyes glaze over, and his lips part as he inhales, Louis' words making him clench around the plug sitting snugly inside of him. Louis' stomach flips when he sees the look on Harry's face, and Harry's cheeks heat up, turning pink. 

Harry's hands stop kneading out the knots in Louis' shoulders to slide down Louis' chest slowly, palms flat. Bending over, he leaves kisses behind Louis' ear, fingers brushing Louis' nipples through the thin fabric as his hands make their way back up. Louis' head is still resting on the back of the chair, neck stretched and Harry can't help but attach his lips, right next to Louis' adam's apple. "I want you, daddy." Harry barely whispers, lips brushing the warm skin of Louis' neck. 

_He can feel Harry's hair against him and it leaves Louis feeling tingly, his jeans getting tighter. Harry mouths at the skin, this time hands going a bit lower than they did before, over Louis' tummy. "I want to make you feel good."_

_For a moment, Louis was lost in Harry; the way he smelled clean and fresh, his hands, his warmth. But he's quickly brought back to reality, and he doesn't want to show weakness. He's already let Harry go further than he should have._

Louis instantly grips both of Harry's wrists in his hands, fingers wrapping around them tightly just as Harry's hands brush the erection between his legs. The movement was quick, and Louis' grip is firm, which startles Harry for a moment. It takes only a single second for Harry to realise Louis wasn't happy with him, and the look he shoots Harry's way goes straight to Harry's cock. 

"What did I say?" Louis asks, loosening his grip just enough to prevent bruising, but still tight. Harry whimpers when Louis' words ring in his ears. He wants to kiss the expression off of Louis' face, wants to misbehave just so he can rile Louis up. 

Clenching his fists in Louis' grip, Harry straightens his back, just slightly, until his lips barely brush Louis' ear. "No distractions," he replies. He can feel the heat of Louis' skin radiating against his lips. "Guess you better teach me a lesson," he whispers. 

_Louis lets go of Harry, then spins in his chair to face him. It's sudden, and Harry doesn't expect it. For the first time since Harry walked in, Louis can see him. How he looks, what he's wearing. He looks absolutely perfect with messy curls cascading over his shoulders. His sweater is falling off of his shoulders, exposing soft, milky skin, and it takes a moment of admiring Harry before he notices his face is met with Harry's poorly concealed cock._

"What's this?" Louis asks, hand pressing Harry's erection into his stomach. "You're being so naughty, Harry. I think you definitely need to be punished later." 

When Louis' hand leaves Harry's cock, the fabric brushes against it, and Harry can feel the wet spot he made. He stumbles, legs feeling like jelly, but Louis catches him by the hips and Harry lands in his lap. His legs straddle Louis, and he stays still, reading Louis' face. Harry is certain Louis has no idea that he's filled by a large plug, and smirks. 

Cocking his head, Louis questions Harry. "Know something I don't, princess?" Louis' tone is softer than it had been, but still firm and something about it tells Harry that Louis is well aware that he's up to something. Louis' fingertips carefully trace Harry's exposed collarbone, pushing the sweater down to reveal more of him. Harry shivers at Louis' light touches, and watches Louis dance his fingers over his skin. 

Louis wraps his arms around Harry, hands pushing into his upper back to press Harry closer. Bracing himself onto Louis' shoulder, Harry lets Louis bring him in, and he gasps when Louis shifts under him. Louis leans in, dragging his lips over Harry's sensitive neck just below his jaw. "Are you going to continue to be naughty, baby?" Louis says into Harry's throat, voice low. "I thought I asked you a question: what do you know that I don’t?" Louis says, pressing kisses to Harry’s neck to punctuate each word.

Harry wriggles in Louis' lap, cock brushing against him. A loud moan fills the room and his cheeks instantly heat up in embarrassment. Louis moves to kiss down his collarbone, sucking a bruise every so often. "N-nothing, daddy." Harry chokes on the lie as Louis releases a hand from Harry's back to rub his thumb over his exposed nipple. He did know something Louis didn't, but he wanted Louis to find out for himself. 

_Louis looks up at Harry's flushed face, and can feel Harry’s hardness nudging against his stomach. Harry looks so pretty, lips matching the shade of his cheeks, and all Louis can think of right now is the way Harry looks when he’s sucking Louis’ cock. Louis thinks Harry looks the best with his strawberry red lips wrapped around him._

_He's hard, and his heart is gaining speed, beads of sweat forming on his hairline. Everything about Harry is making him dizzy. "Baby, you know I'd love nothing more than to toss everything off of this desk and take you, but I can't, and you're really pushing it." He tucks Harry's hair behind his ears. "Do not test me again." The words hurt him to say so much that he almost takes them back, but refrains._

Harry takes Louis' hands and rests them low on his hips. He knows Louis can't resist his bum, and if Harry knows Louis as well as he thinks he does, he will instinctively grab it. "Okay. But, can I have just one kiss? For the road?" he asks. 

_Louis sighs, because he’s always weak for the feeling of Harry's mouth on his. So he nods, and Harry leans in to kiss him, bum pushing out. Louis' eyes slip closed as he kisses Harry back, eliciting tiny mewls from Harry when he nibbles his lip. Louis barely catches Harry rolling his hips - the movement so small and light - but he does. His hands slip down to squeeze Harry's cheeks, keeping him still._

Harry hums against Louis' lips and swiftly grabs the hem of his sweater, pulling it over his bum and away from Louis' hands, which are now resting on his bare skin. Steadying himself once more on Louis' shoulders, he whispers, "Just a bit more." And just as he thought, Louis now has his hands full, squeezing his arse fully and spreading his cheeks and- 

"What do we have here?" Louis asks, feeling the soft feathery tail tickle his fingers. "You lied to me. This is all part of your plan, isn't it?" He tugs on the plug gently, and Harry clenches around it, whining. "You disturb my work," Louis says between his teeth, right hand lifting, then coming back down with force onto Harry's cheek, the smacking sound echoing through the room. "You tease me," another slap, and Harry's head falls to Louis' shoulder, fast hot breath fanning over Louis. "And you lie to me. You disobeyed me." He delivers one final slap to the other cheek and Harry whimpers, hand squeezing the base of his red, leaking cock. "You're going to get more than you asked for." 

Harry shudders. He knew he wanted Louis to give in, and knew Louis would be like this, but to give Harry more? Harry knew what Louis meant, and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't hoped Louis would say those words. Just the thought of what was to come almost had Harry on the brink of orgasm. "Y-yeah," Harry whispers, "please, daddy." 

_Harry slides off of Louis' lap, stumbling towards the door with Louis hot on his trail and his work officially put on hold - weakness be damned. He hears a zipper, and watches Harry shed the only piece of clothing he had on, letting it drop to the floor before even reaching the bedroom. Louis' eyes trail down Harry's toned back and over his round bum. The small pink tail peeking out drives Louis mad, and he can't help but touch himself as he watches Harry crawl onto the bed._

_"Stay like that." Louis says, bending down to pull out the other box that was under the bed. Harry doesn't move, kneeling on his hands and knees on the bed and his arse in the air and waits for Louis to tell him what to do. There are so many things Louis wants to do to Harry right now. Harry, who was looking at him innocently with wide eyes, knowing what that does to Louis. So many things he wanted to use. He holds up a paddle in one hand, and a whip in the other. It's a silly question, what he's about to ask. He already knows Harry's favourite. "Which one do you want later, baby?"_

Harry's fingers twist together as he eyes each object carefully. "The paddle." He says excitedly. His cock is painfully hard, and he knows it will be for a while if Louis has anything to do about it. 

"The paddle, what?" Louis asks firmly, placing the whip in the box. 

"The paddle, please, daddy."

Louis hums, placing it aside and digging out the blindfold. He held it up with a raised eyebrow, silently asking Harry what his opinion was. Harry nodded furiously, using everything in him not to touch himself. Louis eyes the remote for Harry's plug in the box Harry was in beforehand, and pockets it before standing up. He leans down to kiss Harry's forehead, thumb caressing his cheek. "That's a good boy." He praises. He watches Harry's cock twitch, and he smiles softly. "You ready, princess?" Harry nods. "And you know the rules?" Again, Harry nods and whispers, "yes." 

Louis pets Harry's hair before tying the silk blindfold around his eyes. "On your back," he orders. Harry does as he's told, already lifting his arms for Louis to tie his wrists with the ropes already fastened to the headboard. "You'll stay here, just like this until I say so. You'll think about all the things you want me to do to you as you wait. Maybe you should also reflect on what you did." 

"Yes, daddy," Harry breathes. 

_Louis quietly slips out of the room and to the office. He only had to add a few edits and send his work off, and thought now was the perfect time to accomplish both tasks. The house is quiet, so it's easy to listen in on Harry. He can occasionally hear little grunts coming from him, and sometimes he hears Harry call for him but he ignores it until he's shutting his laptop down and heading back to the room._

It hasn't been long, but to Harry it felt like hours. His cock was curved towards his stomach, leaking, the image of Louis fucking him every which way dancing behind his eyelids _._

_Louis smirks, arms crossed while admiring the scene in front of him. He had Harry exactly where he wanted him; desperate while blindfolded and tied up, and he was loving it. He feels drunk off the sight of his boyfriend spread out for him, naked, hard, and needy._

All Harry can hear is his own breathing, and everything is black behind the blindfold. It's silent - has been for half an hour and he wasn't even sure Louis was still in the room. He'd called out for him many times, with no response. He was still hard, painfully so, and he needed to reach down and wrap a hand around himself. 

He whines, and just as he's about to cry out for Louis, wanting something, Louis flicks the switch that was in his hand. Harry gasps, vibrations sending chills through his body as the plug inside of him is finally used to its full potential. "Ah-fuck," he moans, and he relaxes, knowing Louis is right there with him. "Daddy!" 

"Yes, baby, I'm here," Louis responds, turning the speed up by one. Harry's fists clench and he rolls his hips up into nothing. "You're to warn me when you're close."

"Yes daddy, I will," Harry says, stretching his legs fully _._ His senses are heightened without the ability to see, and with his heart pounding in his ears, he doesn't hear much, either. Louis walks around the room, and Harry knows because he can feel gusts of wind following Louis. He is sensitive, and the brush of wind feels cool against his leaking head, and is just the little bit of something he needed. 

_Louis walks around the bed to grab the lube Harry left out, and takes a moment to appreciate what was laid out for him._

Harry moans out "yes, yes, good" and "more, please," words coming out muddled together and mixed with obscenities when Louis changes up the patterns. It's not long before Harry's arms are pulling on the ropes, instinctively going to wrap a hand around himself. If this hadn't felt just as nice, he'd be disappointed that his hands weren't free. "C-close," Harry breathes, squirming. Louis clicks the vibrations off and Harry's muscles relax, no longer tense. He waits a few moments, and Louis is patiently standing there, silent. After a few seconds he can tell Harry is good to go again, so he turns it back on, this time turning it up to the third speed. 

"Daddy," Harry whines, knees bending and feet planting themselves on the bed. The plug positions itself differently, and it vibrates right against his prostate. 

_"Shh," Louis quiets him, turning it off, teasing Harry. Louis is patient, and when Harry doesn't make a sound, he's satisfied and resumes. The way Harry responds is beautiful, from the sounds he makes to his hips grinding down as he undoubtedly imagines Louis fucking him into the mattress. Harry's toes curling indicated to Louis that he was already close again, and he's clicking the power button before Harry can utter a word. He watches Harry's chest slow as his breathing evens, then without warning turns it back on. He changes the mode so it vibrates for a few seconds before stopping, then resuming._

_"How does it feel to get so close, but getting denied?" Louis asks, watching Harry curl his fingers around the rope._

_"I love it!" Harry responds, and Louis knows tonight's going to be a good night._

*-*-* 

_It continues like that, Harry crying out every time he's on the edge, then protesting when he's denied, and loving every second of it. Louis is exceptionally hard in his jeans, and Harry's tongue has been making an appearance more often, running along his lip. It was driving him nuts._ _He lowers the speed to the first one, and by now Harry barely feels it, but it's still there. Just enough. Louis pops the button on his jeans and then unzips them, taking himself out of the constricting fabric._

Harry's heart has calmed, and he can hear everything. A sound escapes his lips, broken and needy as he pleads to have Louis in his mouth. Louis crawls over Harry and straddles him, cock in hand. He rests the head against Harry's chin, and his hot breath washes over Louis. Harry knows what Louis wants, but waits for the order. 

When he hears Louis say, "Open," he does, tongue out and waiting obediently. Louis rests himself on the tip of Harry's tongue, and Harry swirls it, wet and soft. He wraps his lips around Louis, hollowing his cheeks and working his tongue. 

_"You're so good at this," Louis compliments, sinking into Harry's throat. "Like you were born for it." Harry hums around Louis, sending shockwaves up Louis' spine. He goes deeper, slowly to test Harry, but Harry just relaxes, already anticipating Louis' movements. Louis smiles at that and thrusts himself in and out, hitting the back of Harry's throat every time, pulling at Harry's hair, which elicits a moan from Harry. "I fucking love you," Louis says, moving faster._

Harry's hands are craving to touch Louis, itching to grab his arse as Louis fucks his face. 

Spit dribbles out of Harry's mouth, and the blindfold is soaking up the tears. It's hard to breathe in this position, so he taps the head board, like he knows he's supposed to and Louis immediately stops. "Good boy," Louis praises, getting off of Harry. He turns the plug off and puts the remote on the bedside table. 

Moments later, Harry feels the cold wood of the paddle graze his thigh. "On your knees." He orders. Harry's teeth sink into his lower lip, plump and reddened from being wrapped around Louis' cock moments earlier. 

He obeys and gets into position, arching his back and leaning on his elbows. The rope around his wrists are a bit tighter like this, but it's not uncomfortable. "So pretty," Louis breathes, kneeling onto the bed behind Harry, "on display for me. All mine." He twirls the tail around his hand, and it tickles Harry. "Isn't that right, princess?" 

"Yes, daddy. All for you!" Harry cries, shivering. 

"Of course it is." Louis runs the paddle across both of Harry's cheeks slowly. The cool, smooth wood feels good against Harry's hot skin. "So why are we here, Harry?" Louis asks, leaving a kiss just above Harry's arse. "Why do you think you're getting spanked?" 

Harry's head falls, curls covering his face. "Because I've been bad, daddy." When he feels Louis lift the paddle away, he clenches his fists and waits for the sting. 

"That's right. How many do you think you should get?" Louis places one hand on Harry's hip, steadying the paddle in the other. Before Harry can reply, Louis's bringing the paddle down, lightly at first. "I think ten will do. Will you count for me?" 

"Y-yes," Harry replies, bracing himself for the next one. On the second one, it stings a bit more, Louis putting more strength and intention behind it. "Two," Harry gasps. Another. "Three." 

_Louis evens it out between each cheek, keeping an eye on Harry every step of the way for any signs of Harry wanting to stop. When he reaches around Harry on the seventh smack to grab his cock, he feels sticky wetness from the head. He strokes Harry a few times, teasingly slow, then continues, delivering a smack that leaves Harry cursing under his breath. "Eight," Harry squeaks._

The sting makes his eyes water, but it's so good, and he wants more. 

Pushing his bum back, Harry closes his eyes, waiting. Louis is mesmerised by the beet red colour of Harry's cheeks. His cock aches, and when he's brought back from his thoughts by Harry pushing further back, he decides to get the last two done and over with. Harry doesn't have time to count out the ninth before Louis is giving the tenth and final smack, throwing the paddle onto the floor. 

Louis is quick to undress, stumbling off the bed then back on. He squeezes Harry's bright red cheeks, then rubs them, soothing the marks he made. "You look so hot Harry. Jesus." 

"F-fuck," Harry pants, knuckles white with how tight he’s gripping the ropes. His hands are nearly going numb with the lack of blood flow, but it's still tolerable. 

_"What, princess? You like knowing that you turn me on? That you make me hard?" Louis asks, tugging on the plug. He's slow with it, letting Harry get used to the feeling. The plug had been nestled inside of him for a while now. Harry doesn't reply to his question, but he lets it slide, because his moans are enough for Louis. When he's at the widest part, he sees Harry tense up, and can see burns on his wrists from the ropes. "Relax, baby. Colour?" He asks, making sure Harry isn't taking more pain than he can handle._

Harry swallows and sighs when he feels the plug pop out. He feels empty. "Green," his voice is thick, and his eyes are starting to hurt. "B-but can we take the blindfold off? Please, daddy." 

Louis drops the plug next to the paddle, then rubs his hands up Harry's back soothingly, leaning over him. "Of course, baby." His cock brushes Harry's arse, slightly slick with lube. The heat of Louis' chest covers his back, his lips are on his neck, and Harry's filled with an overwhelming feeling of love. His blindfold is untied and tossed to the side as he squints at the light. 

Harry wiggles his hips, and Louis slips between his cheeks. A needy noise bubbles in Harry's throat before he huffs, in what Louis knows is frustration. "So greedy, aren't you? Greedy for my cock."

"Yes, want it so bad. Want anything. Please, daddy," Harry whines. He glances at his cock, hanging heavy mid air and looking an almost angry shade of red. He's been brought to the edge and back so many times, and this is the longest he's ever lasted like this. 

"Don't worry, princess. I know how much you want it and how patient you’ve been. I'll give my baby what he needs, just wait," Louis promises. He leaves kisses along Harry's spine until he reaches Harry's arse. He kisses the red splotches, lathing his tongue over the warm skin. 

"Want a taste, daddy?" Harry asks, pushing back into Louis' face. 

_Louis' nose presses into the mound of flesh and he squeezes Harry's hips, cock throbbing at Harry's words. "God Harry, I would fucking love to," he growls as he blindly reaches for the lube in his pocket. Louis notices Harry's wrists twist excitedly in the ropes in response._

Louis spreads Harry with one hand and squeezes the lube with the other, letting it dribble over Harry's crack. It's cold, and it makes Harry jump, but he's quickly distracted by Louis digging his fingers into his arse and spreading his cheeks further. He tightens around nothing and Louis groans at the sight. 

_The smell of apples hits Louis' nostrils, and it draws him in, unable to control himself. Harry's hole flutters when Louis' tongue pokes out to prod at it, and Louis can taste the sweetness right away. His tongue circles the ring of muscle in feather like touches before he's licking a long, hot stripe, collecting some run away lube._ _Louis knows his facial hair scratching Harry's delicate skin drives him wild._

"You taste amazing, baby. So sweet. Want my tongue inside of you so bad." He sinks his teeth into one of Harry's cheeks, nails digging into his hips. His tongue poking its way in, just a bit and Harry moans. "Want you to fuck yourself on it." 

"Please," Harry whines, "I want to so bad. Let me," he begs. 

Louis thinks about it, but decides it's not enough. "More," he demands.

Harry knew what he meant. "Please, please let me feel your tongue. I'll taste so good, will be so good for you." He feels Louis tease his hole. "Please, daddy." He doesn't have to ask again, because Louis is pressing his tongue inside, content with Harry's effort. It's hot, wet, and it makes Harry's brain feel fuzzy. He moves his hips in a steady rhythm against Louis, his face getting buried in his arse every time he moves backwards onto Louis' tongue. 

Little sounds escape Harry's throat, needy whimpers, when he hears Louis' erratic breathing. It tells him how turned on Louis is, and it encourages Harry to go faster, his whole body shaking. 

When his hips start to slow, body tired and wrists aching, Louis praises him. "Such a good boy," Louis groans, stroking himself as he flicks his tongue over Harry's hole a few more times. 

Harry can't take it anymore. He needs Louis, he needs the release. "Y-yellow!" he cries, falling flat onto the bed. He's dizzy, and things are muddy, and he doesn't even realise he's grinding into the bed. Louis whispers sweet words to Harry, rubbing his sides. "Daddy, please I can't anymore. Need you to fuck me. You'll do it so good. Please let me have your cock." 

Louis flips Harry onto his back so he can take a break, settling between his legs. "Yes, love. Daddy will give you what you want, you've been so good for me. Will take care of my baby boy real good." He unties Harry and kisses around his wrists to lull the pain. Harry keens and wraps his legs around Louis' waist. 

"Can't wait. Need it now, please." Harry loves that Louis was being so sweet and caring, but he feels like he might pass out if Louis doesn’t get inside of him right this instant. 

_Louis chuckles, reaching for the lube. "So lovely begging for my cock. You have no idea what you do to me." Louis shakes his head, completely blown away by how Harry looked, body slack from head to toe. His mouth hangs open, and his pupils are blown wide behind hooded eyelids, scanning Louis' body. He looked a mess._

Louis slowly lubes himself up, and Harry squirms under him. "Daddy, please-ah," Harry moans when Louis leans over to suck one of his nipples into his mouth. "Need you to..." he trails off, mesmerised by Louis' hand gliding over his cock and lining it up to Harry's entrance. 

"Need me to what, princess?" Louis questions, pushing the head of his cock past the ring of muscle. 

"Wreck me!" Harry pleads, finishing his sentence. He reaches up to grab Louis' biceps, nails making crescent-shaped indents.

_Louis groans, watching Harry stretch around him, accommodating his size. He wanted to fuck Harry until he was a trembling mess. If Harry wanted him to wreck him, then wreck Harry he shall. He pushes all the way in and captures Harry in a searing kiss, running his tongue along Harry's plump lip. Harry opens his mouth, sighing when their tongues tangle together._

Louis' slow thrusts get faster, and harder, and with every one, Harry's letting out little "uh's" which Louis swallows as he kisses Harry. "You feel so good," he whispers, "so tight. Just for me, right baby?" 

"Yes, daddy." He tightens around Louis, and when Louis changes his angle, he hits that sweet spot inside of him. Harry draws in a sharp breath, teeth almost piercing his bottom lip, back arching. 

Louis' hand rests under Harry's chin. "Don't hold back baby. Moan for me, I want to hear you, want to hear how much you like taking my cock." 

Harry doesn't hold back, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning. Louis' words were like magic to his ears. He's close, but he knows the rules. "Daddy, want you to come." 

"Yeah?" Louis breathes, "Want me to fill you up? But you're taking it so good, love." 

"Yes! Please, want to feel you fill me." 

_Louis' chest burns from his rapid breathing, and his heart racing. "Okay, baby," he coos, kissing down Harry's jaw. "Touch yourself. Want to watch you." Harry does, long fingers wrapping around his thick cock, pumping in time with Louis' hips. Louis watches him hungrily, and maybe he has an obsession with Harry's large hands. The way they feel on Louis' body, his many rings cold. "Are your knees okay?" he asks._

"They're fine," Harry replies. Louis pulls out, and is helping Harry to his hands and knees in record time, wrapped in Harry's warmth once again and Harry's hand finds its way back to his erection. A mix of sounds mingle in the air; profanities and the sound of their skin slapping together. Louis buries his right hand in Harry's hair, fingers winding in the curls. He tugs, and Harry's head snaps up. "Ah, fuck." Harry cries. 

_Harry's profile is gorgeous and Louis loves seeing him like this. Everything about Harry makes him crazy. His free hand traces the muscles of Harry's shoulders. He's amazing. It's all too much - the heat in his stomach tells him so and Louis' movements stutter as he's pushed over the edge, coming inside of Harry._

Harry can feel Louis throbbing inside of him and the grip Louis has in his hair tightening. It makes his own orgasm approach quickly. All Louis has to do is say, "Come," and he does, spilling all over his fist and bed in long ropes. He goes pliant under Louis, eyes slipping shut. "Lovely," Louis says. He barely registers Louis pulling out, or the pair of cool lips on his forehead, his brain is too cloudy with post-orgasmic bliss. 

"Are you okay, love?" Louis asks, pushing Harry's sweaty curls out of his face. Harry mumbles a small "Yes," nodding. "Okay, that's a good boy. You did such a good job today. I'll be right back, gonna get something to clean you up." He crawls off the bed and disappears into their bathroom, returning when he's got some warm water and a cloth. Harry greets him with a smile and Louis sits next to him, wiping him down from top to bottom. 

"Thank you," Harry croaks. His throat feels like he's been screaming all day. 

"You're welcome, love. I'm going to clean up and join you soon with some water. Want a snack, too?" 

Harry nods, cuddling into his pillow. "What about your work?" 

Louis shrugs. "I finished it earlier. Take a nap baby." 

_Harry is already asleep by the time Louis' standing up, face relaxed. He's adorable, Louis thinks. I truly am lucky._


End file.
